Fungal pathogens are responsible for a variety of opportunistic diseases related to AIDS. This proposal describes a high throughput screen for identifying new antifungal agents specifically targeted against protein translation by screening for growth in two yeast mutants, one overexpressing yeast elongation factor EF-3, the other underexpressing the same factor.